Since the processing performance in electronic devices is gradually enhanced, the demand for better heat dissipation is increased. Conventionally, the heat dissipation for servers can be enhanced by the installation of multiple heat-dissipating fans, wherein there can be three, four or more heat-dissipating fans for a server. Generally, those heat-dissipating fans are arranged side by side, and the heat-dissipating fans are fixedly secured inside the seat body or the housing of electronic devices through components such as screws, hooks, external frames, or other fixing members.
For those fan fixing apparatuses, its structure can be merely adapted for securing one heat-dissipating fan with a single thickness. For example, if one conventional fan fixing apparatus is designed for fixing a type of heat-dissipating fan with 28 mm in thickness, it can not be used for fixing other heat-dissipating fans with different thicknesses, such as the one of 56 mm in thickness. In addition, the heat-dissipating fans are capable of blowing airflows in two opposite directions, but the conventional fan fixing apparatuses can only fix the heat-dissipating fan at one airflow direction and may not be simultaneously applied in the opposite directions.
When heat-dissipating fans of different thicknesses are used or the heat-dissipating fans are designed to blow in different directions, it is required to have different fixing apparatuses for securing those different heat-dissipating fans. Consequently, the foregoing defect does not only increase the cost in manufacturing molds, but also prepares different fixing apparatuses simultaneously to consume the purchasing expenses and to occupy spaces due to its volume.